Is Acceptable
by goldfishlover73
Summary: To the newly made Hokage and his new assistant, some things have to be acceptable.


Sakura stood on tip-toe, adjusting his hat slightly. So slightly he was positive he was sure no one would be able to tell. He inhaled quietly, closing his eyes to the smell of her perfume. She dropped to her heels with a small _thud_ as she put a slender finger to her chin, her eyes roaming over him. Despite the hot, heavy robe, he felt naked under her gaze.

She smiled. "It's a little strange, but acceptable."

"Good." He sighed, scratching the back of his neck, giving at least one of his hands something to do. "Because I don't think I could pull off Tsunade's look."

She shook her head, rolling her eyes slightly. The playful smirk she wore made his mouth dry. He licked his lips. "Listen, Sakura-chan-"

"I know this isn't what you wanted." She looked down at her feet, peaking a look at him with a smile. "But thanks. From everyone."

"Sakura-"

She smiled brightly, her green eyes glowing brightly. "So! _Hokage-san_-" A chill went down his spine and she frowned. "No?"

"No."

She grinned wickedly. "_Hokage-sama_," She took a step closer. He clenched his fingers. "What will your first decree be? Building a dog park with a little bath house? Making it mandatory that all the people of Konoha read Icha-Icha? Or a 24-hour ramen stand?"

"That's Naruto's first decree." His breath came out a little wispy. Something Sakura didn't miss. She should have taken a step back, turned away and walked to _him_. Because he knew she could hear his heart as loud as it was beating.

But she didn't move. She eyed him warily, her smile wavering slightly, but she didn't back away. Her eyes darted away, but came flashing back.

"Well?" His breath hitched slightly as his mind registered her lowered voice. Her smile came back but wasn't exactly playful. But it was at the same time. "Everyone has to wear mask?"

He almost jumped at the feeling of her soft hand against his fingers. His betraying fingers moved up her wrist slowly. Her eyes never wavered from his. He hooked two fingers around her wrist, holding her there. "I'm Hokage."

She let out a small snort. "_Hokage-sama_."

He thought of saying something clever. Something witty. Even something out of Icha Icha.

But it slipped of his lips as he took a small step forward and she came back up on tip toes as their lips sealed. His free hand came to the back of her head, tilting her face back softly as he pressed his masked lips harder against her mouth. Her free hand gripped the front of his robes. His body felt like flames as explosions went off in his chest.

And just as quickly as it started, they pulled away.

He couldn't steady his heavy breathes as she couldn't keep the flush away. Her hand slipped between his hooks fingers, forcing them to intertwine. He watched her dangerous green eyes. Trying to read them. Scenario after scenario clashed in his mind. His hand felt hot and balmy in hers, but he didn't move it.

"Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura whispered. Her hand unclenched his robes, slowly moving up his body, fingers resting on his mask.

_If you do it..._He swallowed deeply as her fingers curled around the fabric and gently pulled. Cool air tickled his cheeks as the mask made it to his chin.

Her eyes never left his.

He lifted his shaky hand that held hers and kissed the back of her hand. She smiled sweetly, her flushed face reddening.

Her fingers still curled around his mask tugged slightly, guiding his face down.

"Sakura!?"

Sakura's hand squeezed his as their bare lips brushed, making Kakashi's lips tingled as she rolled his mask back up.

She calmly brushed the wrinkles out of his robes as she called out. "In the Hokage's office, Sasuke-kun!" She stood on tip-toe, straightening his hat that was slipping. She gave him a small smile before slipping her hand out of his.

Sasuke's face timidly poked in the doorway. "Are you almost ready?"

She smiled, but it wasn't ask brightly as it was for _him_. "Yeah."

Kakashi caught Sasuke's eye. Sasuke gave a curt nod. "Kakashi."

"_Hokage-sama_, Sasuke-kun." Kakashi felt cold as Sakura left his side. "You _will_ treat him with respect this time 'round!"

Sasuke shrugged, but nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

Sakura stopped a few feet from Sasuke, taking a deep breath. "Ready."

He held out his arm, gesturing her out the door.

"Sakura!" Kakashi couldn't stop himself. She turned to look at him and his breath hitched. They stood in silence for a moment before he could speak. "Thanks, Sakura." _I know it's not what you wanted_. He nodded. "From Everyone."

Her smile faltered, but she came bouncing back. She winked. "It's a little strange, but acceptable." She looped her arm with Sasuke's and jerked her head. "Come on, you." She said almost _too _cheerfully. "Naruto will be extra annoying if we're late."

"What was that-"

"I'm his new assistant. Don't you ever pay attention?"

They were gone. Kakashi sighed heavily, leaning against his desk. His lips stilled tingled as he let his hat slide off his head. He stared at the red and white hat ominously.

_This_...He looked out the door to where his two former students stood moments ago. _This wasn't acceptable._

III

AN:

Since it's wonderful success on Tumblr, I decided I might as well get around to posting it here! Despite the fact that I really didn't like how Naruto ended (or how I can only assume it ended, since I did not read it), I am really into these "Sakura and Kakashi like each other, but Sakura chooses Sasuke for the better of humanity.

I have some other stuff I put on Tumblr. "Tumblr only" if you will. I don't have to give them titles. Shouldn't have done that. Now I need to find them so I can post them elsewhere! Like here!

If you're wondering about my other stuff...I'm...getting...around...to it. Been in a funk. But I'm back (or sorts). I severely injured myself so naturally that means I can't sit on my ass and write (because that's how logic works! And it's not that severe. It just hurts to...sit? standing is okay)

But enough about me! Follow me on Tumblr for random KakaSaku (or if you're a REAL big fan of Benedict Cumberbatch. Because really...it's almost all BC.

I want to do a prompt story. But I need prompts. Where do I find not stupid-prose-prompts? All I can find is like open ended writing prompts. Or maybe I don't know what I'm looking for. Could be that.


End file.
